Generally, near infrared absorbing glass is used in camera sections in optical devices of digital cameras, smartphones, and so on in order to compensate for the spectral sensitivity of their solid-state imaging devices, such as CCDs or CMOSs. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fluorine-containing phosphate-based near infrared absorbing glass. Fluorine is highly effective in increasing weather resistance and, therefore, the near infrared absorbing glass disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has excellent weather resistance.